Cecilia's Story
by Serena Wronski
Summary: Cecilia is the sister of Char. She has lived the classic, sheltered life of a princess. When she leaves the safety of her kingdom, can she defeat all odds to save the ones she loves?


Author's Notes: With the release of the movie version approaching fast, I find myself more disgusted with it each time I see a preview. In my opinion, it should not be called Ella Enchanted because it does not follow the book in anything that could be called 'closely'. But that's not part of my story and I am just a bitter teenager who thinks every movement of Ms. Levine should revolve around my every whim. Since, however, that is not happening, I've resolved to write my own Ella Enchanted type thing and turn it into a movie (non-profit of course) that follows the following manuscript to a T. This little ditty is about Char's younger sister, Cecilia (mentioned on pages 178 and 179 in the original book). Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy viewing it as much as I enjoy creating it!!  
  
Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I have no control over the Ella Enchanted story nor what the author decides to do with it. I have no rights to it. Why? Because I'm writing this story about 7 years too late. Bitter? Party for 1?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I should be happy. I am loved. By my father and mother. My brother. Not only this, but I am a princess, yet I do not have to consider being our kingdom's queen. That falls onto my brother's shoulders. My parents are very foreword thinking, and I suppose I possess as much freedom as one could ask for, yet I feel trapped. And I am not happy. Not unhappy, yet still I feel that I am lacking something that the rest of my family has.  
  
I remembered my manners then, realizing I'd been staring into space, and at Char's wedding of all places. I turned my attention to the ceremony. Ella and Char certainly looked wonderful. Though I hadn't had much time to know my brother's fiancé, her riveting tale and undying love for Char made it obvious that we would become close friends. Close sisters, would be the accurate statement after today. Char looked deeply into Ella's eyes and every part of his body smiled. I sighed. I had to accept the fact that I was jealous. Very happy for Char, but still envious. Love like this isn't something one finds every lifetime. The ceremony soon drew to a close, but the day's excitement was not quite over.  
  
Just as Ella and Char kissed, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen stood dramatically from her second row bench and seemingly glided foreword. "Ella, child!" Her voice rang out like soft chimes on a spring wind. "I trust you remember me." Ella's face grew worried and Char took her hands in his, comforting yet protective. The lady turned to the gathered crowd. "I am the fairy Lucinda. And I have come to this glorious jamboree today to present this beautiful couple with a gift."  
  
My hand flew to my mouth as I struggled to contain an audible gasp. My parents, standing to either side of me, glanced at each other over my head. I hated it when they did that, but ignored it for the moment. My family had heard of Lucinda and an infamous name she was.  
  
"No need," Char and Ella chimed together, hands still clasped.  
  
Ella's maid of honor, Mandy, I believe, touched Lucinda's shoulder lightly. "Remember when you were a squirrel." She said quietly. But not so quiet that it didn't reach my ears in the front row.  
  
Lucinda continued gaily. She flipped her arm into the air. I held my breath. But she'd simply raised her arm to flip her cloak out of the way and revel something in the palm of her hand. I stood on my toes to see a tiny box resting there. "A dimensiona box." Lucinda explained at a crowd of blank eyes. "No matter what you the size of the thing, this box will grow or shrink to the size of the item it has to hold. I did it this time, didn't I Mandy? This isn't detrimental at all, is it?"  
  
"Not at all, Lucinda," Mandy suddenly laughed. "Not at all."  
  
Char and Ella's faces were alight with genuine appreciation. Char chuckled as well, relieved, as he kissed Ella's head. "Its perfect!" Ella sighed.  
  
"Yes. Many thanks, Lady. We shall cherish it forever," Char bowed and I found myself clapping with the rest of the assembly.  
  
Lucinda absolutely glowed.  
  
All of the creatures at the ceremony slowly began to filter out and to the grand reception in the courtyard to follow. I lingered in my seat a while as the company dwindled, merely to regain my composure after the pleasantly surprising guest. My eyes were closed, but I felt someone sit on the bench to the left of me. I expected it to be Char, but it wasn't. "Quite a ceremony." The someone said. Surprised at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, I opened my left eye. "How are you, Cecilia?"  
  
Both eyes flew open. "Lekeke?" The boy sitting beside me had a face that I faintly recognized, but it was much older than the one in my memory. "I haven't seen you since I was 8 years old!"  
  
"That's because you never come to Maizon to visit anymore." He sighed in mock annoyance. Lekeke was the son of the ruler of Maizon, King Mortechai. Char and Lekeke had been close friends as children. I, being two years younger then both, was something of a tag along, but the boys tolerated me beautifully in our young years.  
  
"Well I haven't seen you marching into Frell very often in the last 8 years." Lekeke threw his head back with a laugh; his deep auburn hair fell into his eyes. "How are you and your family?"  
  
"My family is fine," he said. "Myself? I am doing absolutely wonderful. I am to be married in 2 months time."  
  
I stared hard into his face, expecting this to be one of his jokes. But there were no gags in his eyes. He fidgeted awkwardly under my gaze. "Oh Lekeke! That's fantastic! I never thought anyone would want to marry you. What's she like?"  
  
Lekeke smiled. He'd ignored my playfully snide remarks. "She's remarkable. So beautiful and kind. I met her at a ball and knew it was right at that very moment. She's everything I could ever want." He suddenly searched he room, realizing it had emptied out completely. "Where did everyone go?"  
  
"To the reception I suppose."  
  
"A reception....." Lekeke said thoughtfully. "With food, I assume. Well, it's been nice chatting with you Princess Cecilia but duty calls."  
  
I laughed. "Ah, I see that your stomach is still your primary duty then." Lekeke was still the boyish imp I'd spent my childhood years playing with.  
  
He lifted himself to his feet and offered his arm. "I will escort the Princess, if she wishes it?"  
  
I accepted the offer. "I should love to have a handsome groom-to-be as my escort."  
  
I found myself immensely pleased with the fact that Lekeke and I could talk so easily after many years of separation. It seemed that true friendship did not depend on hours spent, but on the familiarity of two friends' hearts. No matter what the cause, Lekeke and I left the wedding hall with tranquil companionship and anxious stomachs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n- glad to see any interest so, please, and good, bad or random comments are appreciated very, very much. Thanks! And have a lovely flight! 


End file.
